1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to motion correction. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to motion correction in a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion correction refers to a post-processing technique for compensating for patient motion during a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scan. Motion correction may be used to generate graphical images that more accurately depict a patient during the MRI scan, notwithstanding movement by the patient during the MRI scan. One such technique involves superimposing sub-images at different offsets from each other to reduce blur. Each sub-image corresponds to a different point in time during the MRI scan and is generated from frequency domain data acquired during the MRI scan. For example, a second partial image may be taken one millisecond after a first partial image. Another such technique involves directly modifying frequency domain data acquired during the MRI scan. For example, a graphical image may be generated from each proposed modification to the frequency domain data. The graphical images may be evaluated to select a modification that yields the sharpest graphical image.